Battle to change the World
by ShadowAssassin15
Summary: The world is turned upside down for Gabrielle as her loved ones are trapped for all eternity by Zorc. Now she transfers to True Cross Academy to become an exorcist to save them. But what happens when even more things change things about her? Will she be able to save her friends?
1. Prologue- Curse of Zorc

"It's over Zorc!" Atem calls to the wounded demon.

All of the duelists, tomb keepers and past warriors stand tall despite being beaten and bruised. Even Afieka, the thief king, stands with the pharaoh.

"This is far from over Pharaoh!" Zorc growls.

"Dis dude doesn't give up," Joey comments. "He's pretty much done for."

"Somethin doesn't feel right," Tristan comments.

Before anyone could react, Zorc sends a blast at Gabrielle. She screams in pain as she is sent flying back.

"Gabrielle!" Everyone yells.

Odion runs to the Queen's side and helps her off the ground. She groans in pain as she shakenly stands up. Suddenly the area grows dark, a dark purple mist surrounds the duelists and tomb keepers except for Odion and Gabrielle.

"Now you all shall be trapped here along with me," Zorc says. "Battling me for all Eternity!"

"No!" Odion and Gabrielle scream.

There is a blinding light and Odion and Gabrielle find themselves back in the tomb, but it is just them. Gabrielle begins to shake and sobs, her friends...Atem...all gone, cursed to be in a battle for eternity.

"We must move my queen," Odion says as the room shakes.

Gabrielle nods and they run out of the tomb as it begins to crumble. As they exit the tomb falls apart, they both look back at the former entrance.

"What are we going to do?" Gabrielle asks. "They are all gone, who will take care of Mokuba and Serenity?"

"I am not sure, my queen," Odion says. "For now, let us head to your home."

Gabrielle nods and calls her father to inform him of what happened.

 ** _(Domino City, two weeks later)_**

Gabrielle sighs as she walks home from school, it was her first day back since what happened in Egypt and nothing has been the same. Everyone asks about her friends and she informs them they stayed behind.

"Damn that demon," Gabrielle hisses. "I swear, I will kill him."

She enters the mansion and goes to her room, she places her things down and goes to her laptop. She opens the page she was on last night, True Cross Academy. She looks it over and finds what she is looking for, hidden deep in the site is the cram school for exorcists.

"I swear on Ra, I will save you guys," Gabrielle swears, looking at the photo of her and her friends.

"Are you sure about this?" Pegasus asks his daughter at dinner.

"Yes," Gabrielle says. "For as long as I can remember, I have always been able to see things others cannot. And now, my sister and friends are trapped in an eternal battle against a demon. I have to save them."

"I understand and I will support you. I will call both schools in the morning to transfer you."

"Thank you dad."

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating! I have had major writers block and I just started my new job! I promise I will try to be better about updating. If you have any suggestions for my other stories please let me know! I hope you all like this new story. I know it seems weird and may look weird but I promise I will make it good. (Also I wrote this chapter on my phone so that's why it may look weird.)


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome to True Cross Academy

_**(Gabrielle POV)**_

I look at myself in the mirror, I am pathetic. I was a strong warrior, queen and demigod, how could I allow Zorc to do this? I growl in anger and frustration, I grab the knife Odion gave me that I owned as Queen and with my left hand I grip my long curly brown hair. I pull it out and back and cut all of my hair off, leaving me with short hair. I throw my hair into the toilet and flush it, no more will I be the weak one, I will be an exorcist. I exit the bathroom and back to my room, I finish packing my things to move to Tokyo. I grab my picture frames and place them in my backpack.

"You must keep up your grades in both schools," Dad scolds. "I want reports when you get them and for you to call me every weekend. Because of the powers you have access to, Sir Pheles knows."

"You told him? Why?" I ask.

"You have access to these powers of yours, they need to know just in case something happens. He swears not to tell anyone, that will be up to you when you feel the time is right."

"Okay...dad, I am so sorry, I know I should ha-"

"It is not your fault," dad says, facing me and pulls me into a hug. "You could have not known what he was going to do, you had been knocked back and were trying to regain your balance. If you tried to do anything, you could be stuck there to."

I smile sadly and hug him back, I miss them so much, I wish I could have done more, but now I am going to work my butt off to save them.

 _ **(Regular POV, True Cross Academy)**_

Rin, Shieme and Natsu are sitting together near the fountain eating their lunch, the three have been friends for a while now since all of them are in the cram school together. Natsu looks up as she hears some commotion coming from their left.

"Did you hear that Pegasus's adopted daughter is moving into the school," a boy says.

"Seriously? Which one? He has like two," another asks.

"The curly haired one, the queen of games," the first says. "I heard she is quite the looker."

Natsu rolls her eyes, why do most guys only care about looks? What about their personality and heart?

"Something wrong?" Shieme questions.

"Just some idiots talking about a new student and her looks," Natsu replies, eating her food.

"A new student?" Rin asks.

"Yea, apparently it is the Queen of Games, Gabrielle Pegasus I believe her name is."

"Really?" Rin perks up. "That is so cool! I need to see her duel!"

Natsu laughs, happy to know that her friend isn't interested in trying to flirt with her and just wants to see her skills.

Later that day, Gabrielle walks into the cram classroom, she looks around at the other students.

"I am Gabrielle Pegasus," Gabrielle says. "It is nice to meet you all."

Gabrielle takes a seat next to Natsu, Natsu looks her over something about her seems familiar. Class soon begins and the others watch as Gabrielle goes through what they did when they first started, they are impressed when she summons a wolf and bear demon.

"So Gabrielle, what meisters are you going to go for?" Shima asks.

"I think I will be a Knight and Tamer," Gabrielle answers. "I am not one to memorize scriptures or be a doctor."

"But you are great at memorizing things," Rin says. "I mean you memorize what all of those cards can do."

"That is not really memorizing, it is more strategy based, knowing which is best against another and the traps and spells that can pop up."

"I bet you would be a great tactician," Konekomaru comments. "With all that you know."

Gabrielle smiles for the first time in a few weeks, Rin and Yukio both notice that her smile is similar to Natsu's smile.

 _ **(In the Shadow Realm. Maria's POV)**_

I have lost track of all time since the curse was placed on us, we are currently hiding from Zorc. We are all weak and tired from battling so much, even with Mahad and Mana, things are not turning out for us. I look at everyone, they are all tense and tired, I sigh I wish I could do more to help but I do not know what to do.

"How long do you think we have been here?" Tristan asks.

"I don't know, maybe a week, month?" Duke responds.

"I guess we will never know until this cures is gone," I say. "I just hope we can see that day, and that Gabs is safe."

I see Atem look down at his hands, I know he misses my sister, after all they have been in love for three thousand years. I look over at Bakura and I see anger on his face, Zorc used him and amplified his hatred for the Pharaoh so I can understand his anger.

"So how are we going to break this curse?" Marik asks.

"Is there anything in the library on curses?" Ishizu inquires.

"There are, but we have to get to the palace first," Isis tells us. "It will be difficult considering how far away we are and Zorc and his demons are in the way."

"We will make it there, first we need to rest," I comment. "So let us get some sleep."

Everyone nods and we try our best to get comfortable, I sigh and lay down, I close my eyes and pray that things will get better.

 _ **(Gabrielle's POV)**_

I have to go to Sir Pheles's office, I make my way there. I guess he wants to talk about the powers I access to, I am nervous that he may try something. Anyone would want to get their hands on this powers, I mean come on, I have the powers of a goddess. I make it to his office and knock on the door, when I hear a come in and when I enter the office I see Natsu sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hello Miss Pegasus," Pheles greets. "I certainly sense a lot of power coming from you. From now on you will be staying at the abandoned Boy's dorm along with miss Fujimoto here."

So that is her last name, if I remember correctly that was my father's last name too but I always went by my mother's last name. I nod and sit in the second chair, there is something else that he is not telling us.

"So Miss Fujimoto will take you to your room that the two of you will be sharing," Pheles tells me. "As well, Miss Fujimoto has certain abilities as well, she can use energy as a weapon. She has control over it but you do need to keep an eye on her just in case. Same goes with Miss Pegasus, just in case something happens."

"Yes sir," we both say.

"You may go."

Natsu stands first and I soon follow her, the walk to the dorm is quiet. What can I possibly say? We both have strange powers? How is that even possible? I mean with me it is obvious since I am the reincarnation of Selene down to a tee. We soon make it to the dorm and Natsu takes us to our room, my things are already there but not unpacked.

"You can have the bed on the right," Natsu says. "Yukio and Rin live here too, they are down the hall on the left. On the right down aways, is the girl's bathroom."

"Okay, thank you Natsu," I say as I begin to unpack.

The room falls silent again as I unpack my things, I place my casual clothes into the closet along with my uniforms. The hardest part is placing my deck and picture frame on my desk, I place a hand on my bracelet.

"Those are your friends?" Natsu asks.

"Y-yea, they are," I smile sadly. "The auburn haired girl is my sister, we have known each other for eleven years."

"Where are they?"

I stay quiet, it is still too hard to talk about, it is all my fault that they are stuck in the shadow realm.

"You do not have to talk about it if it is too difficult," Natsu says to break the silence. "Just know I am here when you feel like talking."

I nod my head and finish unpacking my things. After that Natsu and I work on our homework for both our day classes and cram classes, I'm glad that Natsu and I are in advanced classes together because I am behind a bit and need to catch up.

"Hey! Dinner is ready!" I hear Rin call.

"We will be there soon!" Natsu calls. "Okay, let's finish this sheet and than get dinner."

I nod in agreement as my stomach growls. We soon finish with our exorcist homework and head down to the kitchen/dining room. Yukio and Rin are already there waiting for us.

"Hello," Yukio smiles.

"About time you two," Rin says.

"Oh hush Rin," Natsu says. "Unlike you we were doing our homework and studying."

I laugh as Rin pouts, I take a seat next to Rin as Natsu sits next to Yukio. I look up and notice the slight blush on Natsu's face, does she have a crush on one of the twins or something? I smirk, I am going to have so much fun with this. Natsu notices my smirk and glares at me as in saying not to say one word. I playfully stick my tongue out at her and we all have a nice time together before heading off to bed. Do not worry everyone, I will see you soon.


	3. Chapter 2

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Gabrielle quietly makes her way to her classes, the night before Gabrielle had a nightmare once again about Zorc and her friends. She sighs as she takes her seat near the window and looks at the board of her advanced english class. She notices Natsu and Yukio enter together, both smiling and laughing. She smirks, they are so into each other and now the other girls are glaring at Natsu. Why do girls get so jealous? Although, Gabrielle isn't one to talk her and Tea did get into an argument once about Atem.

"So you and Yukio?" Gabrielle teases Natsu as she takes her seat.

"Shh! It's not like that," Natsu denies.

"Sure it's not~"

Natsu's face turns light pink making Gabrielle laugh, this reminds her of her time with Tea as she teased her about her crush on Yugi. This causes Gabrielle to stop laughing and look down. Natsu looks at her and can feel the change in her energy, what happened to her friends that made her like this?

 _ **(Yugi's POV)**_

"No matter how we go, Zorc is going to see us," Duke says.

"Well it doesn't help that he has eyes everywhere and we are in the middle of a freakin desert," Tristan comments.

"We will have to fight to get back to the palace," Atem says.

"But there are so many demons, we can only get so far before we have to run back here," Joey says.

"We don't have much choice Joey," Maria comments. "If we want to be able to go home before our loved ones are gone we have to do this."

"I agree with Maria," I say. "I want to see grandpa again."

"It would be easier to do if we had a goddess with us," Tristan whispers.

I watch as Marik and Bakura slap the back of Tristan's head, we have been keeping quiet about Gabrielle. It is not easy on any of us that she is gone but Maria and Atem are the ones who take it the hardest.

"We will get back to her Atem," I whisper to my friend.

"I hope you are right, Yugi," Atem sighs. "I want to see her again, I cannot lose her."

"We will."

I wish I was as confident as I sound, who knows how long we have been here and what happened back home.

 _ **(TCA, four months later)**_

"I cannot believe you guys," Gabrielle hisses at her friends/teammates. "How can you just turn on him? He has proven to us that he is our friend!"

"He is the son of satan and has his powers," Bon says. "You saw his powers!"

"Yea, I did, he activated them to stop that green haired freak from killing us," Gabrielle reminds. "He has been keeping it quiet because of this, he did not want you guys to judge him by who is father is. He wants to kill Satan, not be him. No one should be judge on who their parent is but by who they are."

"...She's right," Izumo says after some time. "No one should be judge on who their parents are, we aren't judging Yukio are we?"

"Rin has done a lot for us," Shieme adds. "He saved our lives in the forest."

Yukio looks at Gabrielle, he surprised that she stood up for Rin so easily.

"Gabi...your forehead..." Shima starts.

Everyone looks as a blue crescent moon appears on Gabrielle's forehead.

"I know what it is like to have something so powerful in you and it's hard to control," Gabrielle tells them, showing her millennium bracelet. "I am the reborn goddess of the night and queen of Egypt, Selene."

They look at her in shock as the power slowly vanishes, they all decide to help Rin. They break into the Vatican and get to Rin they give him his sword and he takes on his half brother and defeats him. As Angel tries to kill him, Gabrielle gets in the way and her goddess powers show themselves.

"Do not even try it," Gabrielle hisses.

"What are you?" Angel demands.

"She is the Goddess of the Night," one of the leaders say. "She holds the millennium bracelet."

Angel looks at Gabrielle in shock, but soon glares at her, how can this girl have so much power?

"Thank you, all of you," Rin says. "I am sorry for not telling you the truth."

"We get it man, but next time don't be so stupid and trust us!" Bon yells, putting RIn into a headlock.

The others laugh as Rin tries to get free from Bon's grip, things seem to be looking up. Gabrielle doesn't sense their doubt or anger now like she did before, Gabrielle and Shima look at one another and nod. Shima pushes Yukio while Gabrielle pushes Natsu, making the two to bump into each other. The two blush bright red holding onto one another.

"Just kiss already!" Bon and Rin call to them.

Yukio glares at the two while Natsu takes the insative and kisses Yukio.

"About time," Gabrielle sighs.

 _ **(That Night)**_

Gabrielle falls asleep, unlike the last few months, Gabrielle finds herself in a dark plane.

" _Hello?"_ Gabrielle calls, walking around.

As she walks, she sees only one other person, she tries to get a better look and instantly recognizes the person.

" _Atem!"_

Atem turns, his eyes are glazed over and Gabrielle can tell Zorc is messing with him. She looks behind him to see...well her but she is insulting him. Gabrielle runs up to Atem and wraps her arms around him.

" _Atem, it's not real. I would never hurt you, I love you and you know that. I gave my life for you and I would do it over and over again to see you safe."_

" _I-ife?"_ Atem asks as the illusion of evil Gabrielle vanishes.

" _Yes, it's me, I am here,"_ Gabrielle smiles, looking into his eyes.

" _You're back, I am so happy to see you."_

" _Oh Atem, I am so happy you are okay. I wish I was right by your side."_

Atem looks at her in confusion and he looks around, he sees their friends all on the ground with someone standing over them. Gabrielle looks at this and pulls out her sword, she runs at the other illusions and destroys them.

" _S-sis?"_ Maria asks, looking up.

" _Hi Mari,"_ Gabrielle smiles, helping her up.

" _B-but how? Why are you here? How are you here?"_ Maria asks as the others gather around.

" _I am not actually here,"_ Gabrielle explains. " _I am asleep right now in my room. I guess the bracelet linked us together."_

" _How long have we been gone?"_ Tristan asks, worried they have missed a lot of time.

" _About six months, I'm sure it hasn't felt like much time to you guys."_

They all sigh with relief, only six months have passed. Before they can ask Gabrielle anymore, she begins to vanish seeing that she is waking up from her sleep.

" _I promise, I will get you guys out of here and defeat Zorc!"_ Gabrielle says before completely vanishing.

Gabrielle jolts awake as the alarm goes off, she sighs and sits up before smiling. She saw them again and they are still alive, that gives her more determination to save them.


	4. Chapter 3- The Truth Comes Out

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I sigh as I walk to the store, we just ran out of some supplies in the kitchen so I told everyone I would go shopping. Elle and I have been training and studying a lot so this is a much needed break.

"Hello there, little Fujimoto," I hear a voice say.

I turn to see one of our teachers, the one whose wife tried to kill Bon, Konekomaru and Shima. I slightly glare at him as he walks up to me.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"I figured you would want this," he says, holding out a manila envelope to me.

"What is it?" I ask, taking it.

"Something about your past."

I look at him confused as he walks away, about my past? Is he talking about my parents? I know what happened to them, dad died on a mission and mom died from some sort of illness. Because of that I was raised by family friends before going to the monastery in middle school to live with dad's cousin Shiro. I finish shopping and go to the local cafe for a little lunch, as I drink my coffee I look at the envelope. Maybe I should give this to Mephesto, I can't honestly trust that guy, but then again he risked being found to give it to me. I slowly open the envelope and pull out the papers, inside is a letter, two documents and travel documents.

"What in the?" I look over the letter.

' _To my sweet little angels,_

 _I am so sorry that your papa and I will not be there to see either of you grow to be strong. I wanted to let you know that we love you both so very much and that we will be watching over you. I know you two will grow up to be strong._

 _Love your mother, Maria Rosalin.'_

I read over the letter again and again, this is from my mother...but two? I don't have a sibling, do I? I flip to the other sheets and I see my birth certificate, it has both my mother and father's names; Maria Rosalin-Fujimoto and Takashi Fujimoto. I flip to the second one and my heart stops, it's another birth certificate. The name is Gabrielle Rosalin-Fujimoto...it cannot be...I shift to the travel documents and I see that the name for the adult is Mephisto Pheles and he went to California. That is where Gabrielle said she grew up at the orphanage. I place everything back in the envelope and head back to school. I text Elle to meet me at Sir Pheles's office.

"Welcome girls, what can I do for you?" Mephisto asks when Elle and I enter the office.

"Tell us the truth!" I demand, slamming the envelope on his desk.

I see Mephisto's face turn from playful to serious, so he knew this was coming. He leans back in his chair while Elle looks between us.

"What is going on?" Elle asks.

"This is about your parents, isn't it Miss Fujimoto," Mephisto says although he already knows the answer.

"It is about my twin sister, the one you took to America," I snarl.

I see Gabrielle grab the envelope and goes through the sheets of paper, I see her eyes widen as she looks over the birth certificates.

"This is me," she says.

"That is correct, you and Natsu are twin sisters. I knew you both were powerful and I had to keep you two away from each other, so I took Gabrielle to America and placed her in the orphanage," Mephisto says nonchalantly.

"And you didn't tell us before?" Gabrielle and I demand.

Mephisto only smiles making me even more mad, after all of this time I find out I have a sister? Why didn't uncle Shiro tell me? Did he even know?

 _ **(Later that night, Gabrielle's POV)**_

" _You have a twin sister?"_ Dad asks.

"Yea, we had Yukio do a blood test to see if it is true and we just got the results. We are sisters," I say.

This is so surreal, I never thought I would have a twin sister. The only person I ever saw as family before I was adopted was Maria and I knew we were not related.

" _Seems like I have another child to adopt then,"_ I hear dad chuckle.

I smile, Natsu doesn't have any family left since uncle Shiro and aunt Sakura are gone too.

"I think she would like that," I say.

" _May I talk to her?"_

"Sure," I turn to Natsu who looks confused. "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay?" Natsu says, taking my cell phone.

I watch as Natsu talks to dad, she nods and says very few things. Then her face lights up and she nods vigorously and says yes over and over. I start to laugh as she hangs up the phone and she tackles me in a hug.

"This is the best day ever!" Natsu says. "First I find out I have a sister and now I have a dad!"

"And another sister, one we have to save," I remind.

"Right! We will get her and your other friends."

"Yo! It's dinner time!" Rin calls from the hall.

"Coming!"

 _ **(Time skip, Regular POV)**_

"And that is why certain spells negate others," Gabrielle says.

"That is so cool!" Shima says.

Currently Gabrielle and Shima are out to get gifts for their big birthday celebration for everyone, it was originally only supposed to be for Izumo but she said she wanted to celebrate everyone's birthday. Shima asked Gabrielle about duel monsters and how to duel, Gabrielle gladly told him everything she could.

"Finally we found you!" The two hear.

Shima and Gabrielle turn to see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, Gabrielle sighs and shakes her head.

"We found you Gabrielle Pegasus!" Weevil says. "Now we can get our revenge!"

"Who are these losers Elle?" Shima asks, making Rex and Weevil to fall to the ground.

"That is Weevil and Rex former star duelists before Yugi and Joey beat them," Gabrielle explains.

"Oh yea!? We will see bout that!" Rex says, standing again. "Since you are alone without yugi and the others we will defeat you and claim the names of the best duelists!"

"You two never learn do you?" Gabrielle sighs. "If we are gonna duel, it will be two on two, not two on one."

"Do you think this loser can beat us?" Weevil asks, pointing at Shima.

"Oh no one calls me a loser!" Shima growls.

"We will duel in an hour at the park, meet us there," Gabrielle says. "If you don't, you are bigger losers than I thought."

Gabrielle and Shima walk back to the school and go to the dorm, once they place the gifts in Gabrielle's room, Gabrielle grabs her deck and duel disk. She goes into her closet and takes out the second duel disk and box of duel monster cards. She goes through the cards and creates a deck for Shima.

"Whoa! This deck is awesome!" Shima says as he and Gabrielle go to the park.

"Are you sure about this?" Rin asks them, following the two with the others.

"I heard what they have been saying about my friends, I am not letting them get away with saying that they abandoned everything and that they are cowards," Gabrielle tells them.

"We are here for you," Konohamaru says.

Shima and Gabrielle nod as they see Weevil and Rex walking up to them, they glare at one another before going near the fountain. A crowd gathers as they see the duel disks.

"Duel!" The four say.

"You got this!" Bon cheers.

"Beat them good!" Natsu and Rin cheer.

Naturally, Weevil and Rex target Shima first, knowing he is new to dueling. Shima does his best and slowly gets better, Gabrielle of course is a natural despite not dueling in almost a year she beats Weevil while Shima beats Rex.

"That is the queen of games!" A man calls.

"She is still amazing!" A woman says.

"I bet that boy is her knight!" Another man says.

"They are making a kingdom of the game!" A boy cheers.

The crowd cheers for the two winners while Weevil and Rex growl and stock off from the area. The group soon goes back to the dorm and celebrate their birthdays, during the celebration, Natsu gives Yukio a personal gift. Yukio smiles when he sees the pocket watch he had been eyeing for a while. He takes out a box and gives it to Natsu, she opens it and gasps, inside is a heart locket. Yukio places it around Natsu's neck and then asks her to be his girlfriend. She smiles and says yes, before hugging him and kissing him.

"About time Yukio!" Rin teases.

"Finally, their flirting was getting way too obvious and annoying," Gabrielle says.

"You can say that again," Izumo agrees.

They all celebrate well into the night before Yukio leaves to speak with someone from the Vatican about destroying Gehenna for good. What none of them know is that things are only going to get worse from here.


	5. Chapter 4- Set Free

"You want us two to be your right hand exorcists?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, you two are the only ones I can trust," Yukio says. "You both are also the only ones strong enough to help."

"What about Rin and the others?" Gabrielle questions. "I understand asking Natsu, she has been training nearly as long as you have, but why me?"

"You are stronger than you think, you have gotten better with your sword and magic," Yukio tells her. "Even your taming is better than I would expect, you have two wolves and a bear demon on your side."

Gabrielle just nods, something about this doesn't seem right. Why destroy all of Gehenna? The world needs a balance and light cannot exist without darkness, Gabrielle slightly remembers the demons she was close with back when she was Selene and in Greece.

"With the work we will be doing, grandfather said we can access the Vatican library where they have books on Zorc and his magic," Yukio says.

This causes Gabrielle to look in shock, they have books on him? Why wasn't she told about that?

"We will do it," Natsu says, seeing the look in her sister's eyes.

"Thank you."

 _ **(Gabrielle's POV, Vatican)**_

"Welcome Miss Fujimoto and Miss Pegasus," Ernst greets. "I knew your family well, I am sure you will be just as powerful and skilled as your parents."

"Hello sir," the two bow. "We will not fail you."

"Miss Pegasus, I understand that you wish to get information on Zorc, is that correct?" Ernst questions.

"Yes sir," Gabrielle nods.

"My I ask why?"

"He cursed my friends to forever be trapped in the shadow realm, I want to save them."

Ernst nods and I see him whisper to one of his men.

"He will take you to the library, his books are in the 3rd section, the second shelf on the top."

"Thank you sir," I bow before following the man.

We walk down the hall and enter the huge library, the man leads me to section 3 and soon leaves once I climb the ladder to the top. I find five books on Zorc and his powers, I go to a table and start to read.

 _ **(Maria's POV)**_

I send another blast at a demon, this is our fourth attempt to get back to the palace. I try to regain my breathing, this is not easy as we take down some demons more just keep coming. I look over at my friends as they fight alongside their monster, other then Tea and Atem, Mahad and Mana protect the two with their magic.

"Just a few more miles," I sigh.

"Alright, we have a clear path!" I hear Joey call.

We all take the path where only two demons are blocking, Joey and I take them down with our swords as we continue on our way. As we continue towards the palace, we don't encounter anymore demons which is odd.

"I don't like this guys," I say.

"I agree with Maria," Marik says. "Zorc is planning something."

As we continue there is a flash of light, I skid to a stop and cover my eyes. Once the light is gone, I open my eyes and I see someone laying on the ground.

"Is that a person?" Tristan asks. "How did they get here?"

I watch as Seto goes up to the person and helps them up.

"Seto?" I hear the person ask.

That voice, it can't be, can it? I walk up to see a girl with short curly brown hair wearing a strange uniform, on her right wrist is the millennium bracelet.

"Gabs?" I ask.

The girl turns and that's when I know that it is my sister, I smile wide and run to her and pull her into a hug.

"You're here, you aren't sleep again are you?" I ask.

"No, I am not sleeping this time," Gabi says. "I am so happy that you all are still alive."

"Ife," Atem whispers.

I let Gabs go and let her hug Atem, those two have been apart for a few months but here it feels longer than that.

"I missed you so much," Atem says.

"I missed you too, a whole year without seeing you was hard but I knew I would see you again," Gabs says.

"Wait, a whole year!?" Joey yells. "You said six months!"

"Yea, that was six months ago," Gabs says. "Wait...how am I here? I was just in the library!"

"This can't be good if you are here," Seto comments. "Do you remember anything before coming here?"

"Hmm, I heard my sis's voice and suddenly there was a blue light...Oh shit," Gabrielle curses.

"Okay, first sister? And did she just curse?" Tristan questions.

"Turns out I have a twin sister and she was just adopted by dad too seeing as our family is all gone. And I swore because the light was blue fire, which is Satan's power."

"I have another sister?" I ask, both confused and happy.

"Yea, her name is Natsu, but that is not important," Gabrielle says. "We have bigger problems. The only one to get rid of the curse is to kill the one who placed it which is Zorc."

"How are we going to do that my Queen?" Ishizu and Mana ask.

"Well he is a demon and it is an exorcist's job to kill demons, I can handle it but I will need the Egyptian God cards too," Gabrielle explains. "They are very powerful when used at once, but of course you need the right opening-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Duke interrupts. "How do you know about all of this?"

"He is right sis," I add. "Where did you learn of this stuff?"

"True Cross Academy, I entered the school to become an exorcist at the cram school," Gabs tells us. "That's where I learned more bout my family, turns out my parents and aunt were all exorcists. This is my father's sword."

She takes her sword out of its sheath and holds it up, damn that is one amazing sword. Before I can comment, we are surrounded by demons.

"Great, more demons," Bakura says.

I see Gabs smirk and she bites her thumb and pulls out three small sheets of paper. I watch as she wipes her blood onto the papers.

"I call to thee, guardians of the forest, come to my aid, fight by my side!" Gabs says and suddenly two wolves and a bear appear.

"Did you call those demons?" Yugi asks.

"I did," Gabs smirks.

"You are so badass sis," I comment.

 _ **(Natsu's POV)**_

First my sister vanishes and now my boyfriend is being controlled by Satan, we are currently hiding in the abandoned boy's dorm. I look over at Rin and see how empty he looks. I walk over to him.

"We will save him Rin," I tell him, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How can we? The gate is open and Satan has complete control over Yukio," Rin says. "It is worse than when he was controlling the old man."

"We will find a way to save him," I say.

"We will, but you have to go back to the Vatican," Shura tells me.

"What? Why?"

"You need to find your sister, if Satan gets his hands on her's or your powers then the world will be in big trouble."

I sigh and agree, I know if my energy power gets the better of me I can do some horrible stuff. I go with Bon, Konekomaru, Izumo and Shima to the Vatican with the students of True Cross. I find a small area to concentrate and try to find my sister's energy.

 _ **(Shadow Realm, Regular POV)**_

"You pitiful humans will not win," Zorc says.

"We will win," Gabrielle says, her powers covering her sword.

Before Zorc can do anything, they hear gunshots and five demons are killed, the group turns to see a girl with long straight chestnut hair and light brown eyes in the same uniform as Gabrielle.

"Hey Natsu!" Gabrielle calls. "Nice of you to join us."

"Hey sis, this look like it will be fun," Natsu smirks, walking up.

"That's Natsu?" Duke asks.

"She's cute," Tristan says.

"She's taken," Gabrielle says as Natsu stands next to her.

Natsu changes the clips in her pistols and points them at the demons before shooting ten of them, killing them all. The duelists, tomb keepers and warriors look in shock as the two sister take down the demons.

"Ready sis?" Natsu asks, her body starting to glow red.

"Ready," Gabrielle says, her body glowing blue.

"What is this!?" Zorc demands.

"In the Rosalin family, we can control our energy and use it as a weapon," Natsu explains. "It also helps that Gabrielle has complete control over her goddess powers."

"Atem, get ready to defeat Zorc!" Gabrielle calls back.

Atem nods and the duelists call forth their strongest monsters, including the Egyptian Gods. Natsu and Gabrielle keep Zorc on the defensive with the others as Atem makes the final attack. Zorc screams as he vanishes for good. The teens cheer, finally able to move on and have a normal life. Gabrielle smiles and turns to Mana and Mahad, she holds out her hand and uses her powers on them.

"You two were never able to live your life, so I give you a chance to have it in our time," Gabrielle tells them.

"Thank you so much my queen!" Mana sobs, hugging Gabrielle.

"Please, call me Gabrielle."

Gabrielle turns to Bakura and Atem, she smiles more and does the same to them as the group, minus the twins, grow tired and the world around them go black.


End file.
